I'm Already There
by JanetStroke16
Summary: El la llamó durante el viaje, Desde una sola y fría habitación de hotel, Solo para escucharla decir 'Te amo' Una vez más SEDDIE one-Shot. No se arrepentirán...


**_Hola chicos! les traigo este nuevo songfic, cuya idea debo a Carmen, Gracias amiga, por compartir lo de tu papi conmigo y hacerme recordar esta canción. Está dedicado para ti :3_**

**_Espero les guste mucho, la cancion es I'm Already there, de... (Mi obsecin) WESTLIFE_**

**_y es que hay una cancion de westlife para cada evento de la vida! haha XD  
_**

**_como sea. _**

**_I'm already there, no es mia, es de westlife_**

**_iCarly tampoco es mia. es de Dan..._**

**_la idea tampoco es mia, es de Carmen..._**

**_nada es mio... ya me voy a... a no si... tengo un cachorro Bóxer blanco :3_**

**_ok ya, aquí lo que escribí_**

**_ES BIEN BIEN IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN LA LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN O SENTIRÁN QUE PIERDE SENTIDO DEL FIC, LA LETRA ES PARTE DE DIALOGO!_**

_He called her on the road__ –El la llamó en el viaje_

_From a lonely cold hotel room__ –Desde una sola y fria habitación de hotel_

_Just to hear her say: 'I love you'__ –Solo para escucharla decir 'Te amo'_

_One more time__ –Una vez más_

_And when he heard the sound__ –Y cuando escuchó el sonido_

_Of the kids laughing in the background__ –De los niños riendo en el fondo_

_He had to wipe away a tear from his eye__ –Tuvo que limpiar una lagrima de su ojo_

_A little voice came on the phone__ –Una vocecita tomó el teléfono_

_Said daddy when you coming home?__ –Dijo papi, ¿Cuando vendras a casa?_

_He said the first thing that came to his mind__ –Él dijo lo primero que vino a su mente_

Freddie amaba su empleo, de verdad lo amaba. Era uno de los más altos ejecutivos en pear store y a cómo iban las cosas, pronto subiría de rango. Lo habían envidado a una serie de juntas en la sede líder de la empresa en nueva York, eso significaba que, o iban a darle un considerable aumento, o, lo harían accionista de la empresa. Eso era maravilloso. Significaba también que podía dar más para su familia, vivían cómodamente, no tenían muchas preocupaciones económicas, lo que él y su esposa ganaban era más que suficiente pero nunca estaba por demás un aumento.

Sin embargo también significaba que tenía que estar todo un mes en nueva york, lejos de sus muchachos y de su adorada esposa.

Ya llevaba 20 días exactamente, lejos de ellos, y por mucho que le estuviera yendo de maravilla con la empresa y todas esas cosas, lo único que quería a estas alturas era ir a casa, abrazar a sus chicos y besar a su esposa, estar con su familia.

Los últimos cinco días había tenido una agenda tan apretada y agotadora que solo había podido mensajearse con Sam un par de veces.

"_Los chicos te mandan saludos. Te extrañan. Yo también. Te amo, descansa"_

Era el último mensaje que tenía de su esposa.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Freddie arrastró los pies hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro dejó caer su portafolio en algún lugar al lado de la cama y se dejó caer, aflojó su corbata, se quitó el cinturón y los zapatos y miró al techo. Esto se estaba tornando en un infierno, desde que se habían casado hacía diez años, lo más lejos que había estado de ella, habían sido uno o dos días. Tenía 20 días sin verla, sin abrazarla, sin besarla, necesitaba por lo menos escuchar su voz. Así que sin importarle que fuera tarde, levantó el teléfono y marcó directamente hasta su casa en Seattle. El teléfono sonó un par de veces antes de que alguien contestara.

-¿Freddie?

-¡Sam! Amor, ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo bien ¿Cómo estas tu?

-Pues las cosas van bien, pero te extraño muchísimo, creo que me estoy volviendo loco. –Ella rió, haciendo que él sonriera también. Su risa, la extrañaba tanto. De pronto escuchó risas en el fondo, acompañadas de la televisión. Sonrió sintiendo su pecho llenarse de nostalgia y antes de que pudiera evitarlo había una lagrima escapando de sus ojos. -¿Están despiertos los chicos? ¿No es tarde ya?

-Sí, pero es viernes y en serio querían ver esa película, así que… ¿Quieres hablar con ellos?

-Claro, claro –Se apresuró a contestar. Escuchó un poco de movimiento y luego la lejana voz de Sam.

_-Nathan, hijo ¿Puedes venir un momento? _–Freddie no escuchó respuesta por parte de su hijo mejor pero luego supo que había tomado el teléfono.

-¿Hola? –Dijo su pequeño del otro lado de la línea, Freddie sonrió.

-¿No deberías de estar ya en la cama, jovencito?

-¡Papi! –Gritó entusiasmado. Freddie se sentó en la cama. –Papi, ¿Sigues en Nueva York?

-Así es campeón…

_-¡Quiero hablar con papá! _–Escuchó a su hijo mayor, Jonathan, que se había acercado al teléfono al escuchar que su hermano hablaba con Freddie.

-¡No! Tendrás tu turno –Contestó Nathan.

-¿Por qué no pones el altavoz para que pueda hablar con ambos? Odio esto pero no tengo mucho tiempo hijo…

-Claro papi –Dijo el pequeño Nathan y presionó el botón del altavoz.

-¡Papá!

-Hey John ¿Cómo estas hijo?

-¡Bien! ¡La temporada de soccer está por terminar y estamos en segundo lugar de la tabla! –Dijo emocionado su hijo. Era más como Sam, le encantaba el soccer, la comida, a diferencia de su hermano que podía pasar horas con Freddie en la oficina viéndolo trabajar en las computadoras y dispositivos de la empresa.

-¡Vaya, eso es sorprendente! Espero estar para al final, estoy seguro de que serán campeones de nuevo.

-¡Sí! la final es en poco más de tres semanas –Contestó Jonathan emocionado

-¿Cuándo vas a regresar a casa papi? –Preguntó Nathan con una voz triste y Freddie tragó saliva, intentando no llorar. Quería decirle que cuanto antes, que ya mismo quería salir corriendo con ellos, pero tenía que estar diez días más en Nueva York. Pensó en que podía decir para consolar a sus hijos. Desde que habían nacido nunca se había separado de ellos, mucho menos por un mes, los campamentos a los que iban a veces no duraban más de 5 días. Así que suspiró y dijo lo que sentía en su corazón.

-Hijo, ya estoy ahí…

…_I'm already there –Ya estoy ahí_

_Take a look around –Mira a tu alrededor_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair –Soy el brillo del sol en tu cabello_

_I'm the shadow on the ground –Soy la sombra en el suelo_

_I'm the whisper in the wind –Soy el susurro en el viento_

_I'm your imaginary friend –Soy tu amigo imaginario_

_And I know –Y yo se_

_That I'm in your prayers –Que estoy en tus oraciones_

_Ooh I'm already there –Oh Ya estoy ahí_

_-Es hora de ir a la cama… _-Escuchó a Sam decir detrás de ellos.

-Te extrañamos mucho papá… regresa a casa pronto –Dijo Jonathan despidiéndose de su papá. –Te quiero mucho

-Si papi, regresa cuanto antes –Se despidió Nathan –También te quiero mucho

-Descansen pequeños, los quiero. Nos vemos pronto –No quería despedirse de ellos, quería seguir hablando pero tanto ellos como él, necesitaban descansar.

-¡Hasta pronto papá! –Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y Freddie sonrió

-¡Hasta pronto! –Contestó tratando de reflejar su entusiasmo, sin embargo, las despedidas lo destrozaban, no sabía cuándo volvería a hablar por teléfono con ellos.

Cielos, como los necesitaba…

_She got back on the phone –Ella regresó al teléfono_

_Said 'I really miss you darling' –Dijo 'En serio te extraño cariño'_

_Don't worry about the kids –No te preocupes por los niños_

_They'll be alright –Ellos estarán bien_

_Wish I was in your arms –Desearia estar en tus brazos_

_Lying right there beside you –Acostada justo ahí a tu lado_

_But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight –Pero se que estaré en tus sueños esta noche_

_And I'll gently kiss your lips –Y gentilmente besaré tus labios_

_Touch you with my fingertips –Te tocaré con las llemas de mis dedos_

_So turn out the lights –Así que apaga la luz_

_And close your eyes –Y cierra tus ojos…_

-En serio te extrañan –Dijo Sam regresando al teléfono. Freddie sonrió de solo escuchar su voz.

-También los extraño, mucho…

-Yo también te extraño cariño… ¿Cómo van las cosas con toda esa gente ñoña?

-Sam, no son ñoños, son accionistas y mi futuro en el trabajo depende de ellos

-Tu trabajo ya es bueno, no nos falta nada ¿Por qué no solo regresas a casa con mamá? –Dijo ella haciendo un puchero. Freddie rió, podía verla y juraba sentirla picando sus costillas.

-Lo siento Sam, ya pasamos 20 días, diez mas y estaré en casa, cielo. Lo más difícil ya pasó –_Mentira_, pensó para sí mismo. Nunca era más fácil estar lejos de ella. –Estoy a un paso de ser accionista, ¿Te imaginas? Eso sería fantástico.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué tienes que irte tan lejos por tanto tiempo?

-Son cosas del trabajo Sam, pero escucha, tan pronto tenga esas acciones, y regrese a casa, tu y yo iremos a cenar a pinni's y tendremos todo un día y una noche para los dos. ¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien –Contestó enfadada. –¡Pero más te vale obtener esas acciones nerd! O todo este sufrimiento habrá sido en vano

-Créeme amor, los tengo en la palma de mi mano.

-Más te vale…

-¿Cómo te va con los chicos?

-No te preocupes, ellos están bien, les va bien en la escuela, Nath entró a la feria de ciencias y como John dijo, le va muy bien en futbol

-Son unos chicos maravillosos ¿verdad? Nos lucimos

-Exacto nerd. Son asombrosos, como su padre –Freddie rió. Sam se estaba poniendo muy sentimental últimamente. Debía ser la distancia.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo?

-Bien, cansado pero bien. Mi jefe está por extender el menú del restaurante, planea atraer más gente.

-Suena interesante

-Quiere mi opinión para los nuevos menús

-Vaya, debes estar orgullosa

-En realidad creo que no hay una mejor persona calificada para analizar ese menú –Freddie rió negando con la cabeza.

-Te amo. ¿Lo sabes?

-También te amo, Freddie. Regresa pronto

-Ya estoy ahí…

_I'm already there –Ya estoy ahí_

_Don't make a sound –No hagas ningun sonido_

_I'm the beat in your heart –Soy el latido en tu corazón_

_I'm the moonlight shinning down –Soy la luz de la luna brillando en lo abajo_

_I'm the whisper in the wind –Soy el susurro en el viento_

_And I'll be there till the end –Y estaré ahí hasta el final_

_Can you feel the love that we share? -¿Puedes sentir el amor que compartimos?_

_Ooh I'm already there –Oh ya estoy ahí._

-¿Tienes que irte a dormir ya?

-Mañana tengo una junta temprano… pero odio las despedidas

-Eres un cursi nerd…

-Al parecer tu también últimamente

-Es normal

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué hemos estado lejos mucho tiempo?

-Yo… sí, eso, es eso. –Freddie frunció el seño. Algo pasaba.

-Sam ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, nada Freddie. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Vamos, sabes que te conozco, ¿Qué ocurre? –La escuchó suspirar.

-No creo que esto sea algo que debamos hablar por teléfono Freddie. Solo diez días más

-Sam, no puedes hacer esto. Ahora sé que algo anda mal, no puedo estar aquí mientras que haya algo mal contigo ¿quieres que salga mañana para allá?

-¡Cielos no! Perderías las acciones, tal vez tu empleo

-Pero algo anda mal, Sam…

-¡Freddie, nada está mal! Tranquilízate, es algo pero no hay nada mal. Cuando vengas hablaremos

-Sam… no puedo estar así, o me dices que tienes o ahora mismo empaco mis cosas y mañana a primera hora…

-¡Estoy embarazada! –Interrumpió. Freddie se congeló en su lugar. Sam mordió su labio al no escuchar respuesta alguna. No había podido ocultarlo más. Conforme el tiempo había transcurrido, le resultaba más difícil ocultárselo a Freddie y ahora simplemente _necesitaba _tanto compartirlo con su esposo que no había aguantado más. -¿Freddie?

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Como dos semas después de que te fueras. Comencé a tener síntomas desde antes, claro, pero me hice una prueba de embarazo en ese momento y resultó positiva, hace un par de días fui a la clínica y me lo confirmaron, tengo dos meses.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque quería decírtelo en persona, y además si te lo decía antes querrías regresar a Seattle, y perderías esta oportunidad y has trabajado tanto para esto Freddie

-Sam yo…

-Escucha, tu lo dijiste, solo faltan diez días, amor, no es mucho, cuando regreses me harán mi primer ultrasonido y estarás ahí con nosotros…

-Estas embarazada… -susurró Freddie, la noticia de pronto haciendo click en su cabeza. Sonrió. Sam estaba embarazada otra vez…

-Sí, ya lo sé Freddie…

-Sam… -Sintió las lagrimas agolpándose en su rostro. –No sabes lo que daría por poder abrazarte en este mismo instante –Quería abrazarla, besarla, acariciar su vientre como lo había hecho antes con John y Nath

-Lo sé, por eso quería esperar a que estuvieras aquí, pero eres un impaciente Benson…

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Pensé que te pasaba algo malo…

-Pues ya ves que no… ¿crees que tengamos una niña esta vez?

-Y espero que se parezca a ti…

-Sería algo justo. Nathan y Jonathan se parecen a ti…

-Jonathan es rubio

-Igual se parece más a ti… y Nathan… dios… ¡Es como si te hubiéramos clonado!

-Mi mamá dice lo mismo –Freddie rió. En serio esperaba tener una niña ahora, aunque siempre y cuando su bebé estuviera bien, él era feliz. Y ahora no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, iba a ser papá por tercera vez, no podía creerlo. –Gracias por todo Sam, te amo.

-Gracias a ti Freddie. También te amo. Ve a descansar ahora, nosotros también necesitamos descansar –Sonrió a la par que una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos. Sabia a quien se refería con 'nosotros'.

-Claro, estos serán los diez días más eternos de mi vida… pero escucha, no importa que… estoy contigo siempre, amor…

_We may be a thousand miles apart –Podemos estar a mil millas de distancia_

_But I'll be with you –Pero estaré contigo_

_Where ever you are –Donde quiera que te encuentres _

-Siempre, Sam

-Lo sé… sueña conmigo ¿Sí?

-Siempre… -Repitió cerrando los ojos, aferrándose a su voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Buenas noches, cielo.

-Buenas noches.

_I'm already there –Ya estoy ahí_

_Take a look around –Mira a tu alrededor_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair –Soy el brillo del sol en tu cabello_

_I'm the shadow on the ground –Soy la sombra en el suelo_

_I'm the whisper in the wind –Soy el susurro en el viento_

_And I'll be there till the end –Y estaré ahí hasta el final_

_Can you feel the love that we share? –Puedes sentir el amor que compartimos?_

_Ooh I'm already there –Oh Ya estoy ahí_

Como lo había predicho, esos habían sido los diez días mas eternos de toda su vida, aunque a diario se mensajeaba o procuraba marcarle a su esposa para saber cómo estaba, necesitaba verla cuanto antes. Quería abrazarla y estar con ella a cada paso de su embarazo como en los dos anteriores, no quería estar lejos por más tiempo, estaba a punto de mandar al diablo Pear Store y sus estúpidas acciones. Su esposa y sus hijos (uno de ellos en camino) estaban en Seattle, muy lejos de él y ya no lo soportaba.

Sin embargo logró resistir, y cuando el día de regresar a casa llegó, todos estaban sorprendidos por su entusiasmo de salir de ahí cuanto antes. Lo habían convertido en accionista, ¡Cuántos trabajadores darían la vida por ello! ¿Y se quería ir ya? Freddie Benson parecía un loco a la vista de todos los empresarios.

Pero nada de eso podía importarle menos. Fue el primero en subir a una de las camionetas rumbo al aeropuerto, fue el primero en documentar su equipaje y fue el primero en subir al avión. También fue el primero en bajar una vez llegados a Seattle, también fue el primero en recoger su equipaje y también fue el primero en correr a la sala donde a lo lejos vio a sus hijos sosteniendo un cartel que decía "Bienvenido a casa papi" al lado de ellos estaba Sam, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, estaba Carly con Adam, su esposo y un par de personas mas que no alcanzó a distinguir, lo único que ocupó su atención fue sus dos pequeños corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad. Dejó caer todo lo que llevaba en las manos para agacharse y abrazarlos fuertemente. No pudo detener las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos, sus pequeños se aferraban a él como si temieran que regresara por el andén y tomara otro avión.

Muy bien, estaba decidido, si por alguna razón tenía que regresar a nueva York, se llevaba a su familia con él.

-¡Papi qué bueno que ya estás aquí, te extrañe mucho! –Dijo el pequeño Nathan hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Freddie. Él solo asintió, incapaz de poder hablar.

-Yo te extrañé más –Dijo Jonathan aferrándose al cuello de su padre. Freddie respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Ya estaba con ellos, era lo importante.

-¿Debo esperar mucho para tener mi turno? –Su voz. Freddie levantó la mirada, ahí estaba su esposa, frente a él, al alcance de su mano. Los niños lo soltaron y se puso de pie lentamente, sin quitar la mirada de ella, de sus ojos, de esos hermosos ojos azules que había extrañado durante un mes completo. Le sonrió y ella a él. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Su piel era tan suave como la recordaba, la jaló hacia él hasta que sus frentes estaban pegadas y cerró los ojos, inhalando su aroma. –Por fin…

-Por fin… -Repitió él antes de cerrar la distancia que los separaba y besarla con todo el amor que pudo reunir en ese momento. Escuchó muy vagamente los gritos de alegría de sus hijos y algunas palabras de sus amigos alrededor de ellos, pero nada era muy claro, todo lo que existía en ese momento era la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a él, la que había escogido para pasar el resto de su vida, la que le había dado dos, pronto tres hermosos hijos y toda la felicidad del mundo.

No quería separarse de ellos nunca más. Los necesitaba en su vida diaria para estar feliz.

Cuando se separaron puso una mano en su vientre y le sonrió.

-Ya estoy aquí mi amor… ya estoy aquí…

_I'm already there…_

**_¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_¿Les gustó? ¿quieren que suba otro songfic pronto?_**

**_por favor déjenmelo saber con un review _**

**_Gracias por leer! estén atentos al canal, nuevas historias y traducciones vienen muy pronto! _**


End file.
